


Ctrl+O my heart to you

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Cat Cafés, Crushes, Cute, Design Agency, Elevators, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Late at Night, Lawyers, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Multiple Pov, Office Romance, Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Working Overtime, date, designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Jongdae wishes someone would have told him that the all-nighters of art school would be followed by all-nighters at the design agency once he graduated. More often than not he finds himself staying late to finish up projects into the late hours of the night to catch up with the ever-tighter deadlines.At least the cute lawyer on the same floor seems to work the same bad hours as him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 90
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	1. The Designer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 245 of SnowSpark XiuChen Fest 2019
> 
>   
> *thank you mods for the nice graphics! 
> 
> Took this prompt since I can relate to this so much~  
> Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> A lot of thanks to my friends Phyl, [Uxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin) and [Cathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire) for betaing this and cheering me on! ♥ I couldn't finish this without you
> 
> And thanks to the mods for being so accomodating, sweet and supportive~

"I'm going first!" 

Hearing the greeting, Jongdae looks up from his computer. Chanyeol is waving at him, his other hand holding a helmet. Jongdae waves back at him. "Bye Chanyeol, Baekhyun, see you tomorrow!"

He sees Chanyeol greeting Yixing and Junmyeon in the other room before walking out of the office, Baekhyun tailing behind with a wide grin on his face. 

Once his two colleagues are out of the door, Jongdae returns his attention to the computer screen. _Shift that text a little bit. Hmm, a bit to the left. Perfect._ Now to save, export, and email this flyer to the client. 

When the email is finally delivered, Jongdae sighs in relief. At least he has done his bit today. Hopefully, the client will get back to him tomorrow morning so this project will be finished by the deadline. 

Jongdae takes a peek at his watch. 8 PM. _Man, is it that late already?_ He remembers pulling many all-nighters during his university days, but he wishes someone had told him those would be followed by all-nighters at work. He packs his Moleskine notebook, pen, and handphone into his bag, then walks towards the door. 

On the way, he sees Junmyeon and Yixing still discussing something in their office. _Those two workaholics,_ Jongdae shakes his head. He knocks on the glass door and greets, "I'm going home first… Goodbye, hyung." 

Yixing nods and smiles at him, revealing dimples on both sides of his cheeks. Junmyeon replies, "Thank you for your hard work, Jongdae!" 

After tapping his finger on the machine to mark his attendance of the day, Jongdae makes his way out of the office, now tapping his foot impatiently in front of the elevator. He wants to go home as soon as possible. His mother must be worried, seeing from her text earlier asking Jongdae to come home. 

It has been one week since Jongdae has started working. Freshly graduated from an art school, Jongdae had been sending his CV and portfolio to many design agencies and companies in the hope of finding jobs. It was two months of rejection and no replies, but Jongdae didn’t give up. Finally, he was called by an agency called Lay Studio for an interview. It felt like a dream to even be called back since Lay Studio has a good reputation – it would be really cool to work there. The owner slash creative director of the agency, Zhang Yixing – better known as Lay Zhang in the industry – underneath his chic image and the cool designs he made, was warm, kind, and seemed interested in his skills. Jongdae had a good feeling after finishing his interview. And he was right – he was called back two days later to join the company as a junior designer.

Just like the owner, this agency is filled with nice and attractive people. 

There's Kim Junmyeon, the general manager who also doubles as a finance manager. Sweet and gentle, also incredibly stylish with carefully coordinated outfits. But he is meticulous and can be naggy like a mother when it comes to deadlines, projects, and payments, keeping the agency afloat. 

Then, there's Byun Baekhyun, the account executive. Easygoing, chatty, bright and friendly – he fits his job description to a T, charming potential clients and bringing in projects so well. Although Jongdae wishes Baekhyun would stop telling jokes every time they meet. Some of his jokes are so good, making Jongdae laugh out loud. 

Next is Park Chanyeol, the senior graphic designer and illustrator who has been working there one year prior to Jongdae’s arrival, surviving despite other designers coming and going. To Jongdae's surprise, Chanyeol did not come from an art school, having learned most of the program and skills by himself. He is passionate and works fast, very tall and good-looking, but not as good with his big hands and feet – often stumbling on his way or hitting random stuff. Despite his clumsiness, he has been nothing but helpful to Jongdae, giving some pointers and guidance whenever Jongdae has any questions. 

And there's Jongdae, the newest recruit. He has no specialty yet but is keen to learn and work hard. 

When you come and visit the office, you will be greeted by a waiting area right after the glass door - clean and minimalist with the name placard on the wall, black couch to sit on, coffee table, and shelves full of design books and some awards received by Lay Studio or Yixing. Past the room partition, there's a small meeting room that doubles as a mini photo studio. Next to it is a room used by Yixing and Junmyeon as their office. In the middle, there is an open space with computers on desks for the designers and Baekhyun, also a small pantry and a toilet at the side. It is not big yet cozy, with cool artworks posted on the walls, big windows overlooking the city, and some beanbags to rest on. The office is conveniently located not far from Jongdae’s house, reachable by bus. Snacks and drinks are always available in the pantry, further adding points in Jongdae's favor. He enjoys working here.

However, there is a growing issue: the number of projects. Day after day, Jongdae finds himself going home later and later to catch up with the deadlines. Yesterday he went home a bit past 7 PM, and today he's leaving at 8 PM. At this rate, he might go home at midnight soon. Jongdae sighs silently, making a promise to himself to work more efficiently so he doesn't have to go home so late.

It has been five minutes and finally, the elevator arrives. Jongdae steps inside and is about to press the close button when he hears a loud yell. 

“HOLD THE LIFT PLEASE!!” 

Jongdae instinctively presses the open button. He wants to go home, but there is no harm holding the door a few more seconds right? He waits for whoever asked to hold the elevator to show up. A few moments later, a man in a black suit runs inside, panting hard.

“Which floor?” Jongdae asks immediately, hand ready in front of the buttons.

“Ground floor please,” the other man answers, still catching his breath. “Thank you.” 

Jongdae presses the button. Through the reflection on the elevator door, he secretly eyes the man who just came. The man is about his height, a tiny bit shorter, but the difference is made up by his black styled-up hair that shows his forehead. His baby face is round and soft, contrasting his sharp nose and his cat-like eyes. And look at those thick eyebrows that curve nicely, framing above his eyes... The black suit he wears accentuates his shoulders, the sleeves hugging the man's arms nicely, making him look smart. Jongdae likes smart men. The overall combination makes the man appear youthful, but the way he carries himself oozes confidence and dominance, letting Jongdae know that this man is definitely older than him. 

He gives a gummy smile at Jongdae, which makes Jongdae’s lips curl up in response.

O _h God, this man is gorgeous._

“Working overtime?” the man asks, attempting small talk. The journey from the 21st floor down takes a while, and Jongdae doesn’t mind killing some time. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae replies, glancing at the man. “Same like you, it seems.” 

The man laughs, the pleasant sound making Jongdae warm inside. “Well, I’m a lawyer, and we always work overtime.” He eyes Jongdae curiously. “How about you? I have never seen you before.” 

The way the man looks at him is so attentive. Jongdae gulps. “I’m a designer. I just started working here.”

The man raises his eyebrows in interest. “Oh really?” 

“I work at Lay Studio,” says Jongdae.

Understanding flashes across the man’s face. “Ah, Lay Studio. We are on the same floor then. How are Yixing and Junmyeonnie? I hope they are not working themselves to the bone.” 

Jongdae shrugs. “Oh, you know them? They are still in the office.” One question comes to mind, how could this man know his bosses and refer to them so casually? Are they the same age? Maybe the three of them burned the midnight oil together and then met in front of the elevator just like Jongdae now, or something.

“Yes, of course, I know. Met them a couple of times. Ah, such workaholics.” The man frowns, a little like a pout, but keeps his eyes on Jongdae. “You are still young, don’t follow those two. Better to spend your youth on the more exciting stuff.” He grins again. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jongdae replies, smiling softly. The way this man treats Jongdae like a little child makes him giddy – somehow, he likes it. Probably because he is the younger son in the family, he kind of likes being doted on.

“I’m Kim Minseok by the way, from The Kim’s Law Firm,” the man extends his hand, looking at Jongdae expectantly.

Jongdae extends his right hand in return and shakes his hands. “I’m Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you, Minseok-ssi.” _His hand is warm and soft, it’s sad to let it go._

"Oh, we are both Kim! Interested in joining our firm?" Minseok's eyes light up in mischief, making Jongdae burst into giggles. 

Jongdae replies, "Thanks for the invite, Minseok-ssi. I'd like to, but it's barely been a month since I started working here. The hyungs will kill me." He presses his lips unknowingly, the image of nagging Junmyeon somehow appears in his mind and he doesn't want to be the receiving end of that.

"Ahaha I'm just joking," Minseok laughs again. "Just Minseok is fine. Or you can use hyung if you want." 

_Wait, was that a wink?_ Jongdae secretly hopes his eyes are playing tricks on him because his cheeks quickly heat up. _Why is this man so flirty?_

"O-okay, Minseok-ss... hyung."

The elevator dings and the door opens. _Ah, why was the elevator so fast this time?_ Minseok walks out, waving his hand. “How do lawyers say goodbye? We'll be suing ya!” 

_Wait, what?_ Jongdae stands there with his mouth open, trying to process the joke. Minseok chuckles, “Anyway, I’m going off first. Nice meeting you, Jongdae! Take care on your way home!” 

Jongdae stands there waving back at Minseok, staring dumbfoundedly at the figure that gets further and further away for a few seconds... before he realizes the elevator door is about to close again. He frantically steps out.

Kim Minseok. Jongdae keeps repeating that name and the image of his face on his way to the bus stop, on the bus, and on his walk home. He can’t believe his luck, being surrounded by such good-looking people at his workplace. Maybe he will start to believe in office romance.

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

The next day, the client gets back to him with praise. Jongdae is glad the client likes his design, so he gets to finish the flyer project. Maybe he can go home early today.

He sends the final artwork to the client and ccs Baekhyun. A few moments later, however, the account executive grins at Jongdae and then pulls him to brief on another project: a corporate brochure for a start-up company and a magazine ad. _Oh well, work is work_ , Jongdae takes everything with a smile. He needs the money and recognition for his work. 

After the briefing, he looks for references and makes sketches in his notebook as ideas start popping in his mind. There is still time before his work hours end, so Jongdae decides to fiddle around making mood boards and rough drafts to be sent along with the sketches.

Jongdae glances at his watch and groans – it is already 8.30 PM. He closes Adobe Photoshop and Adobe Illustrator, turns off his computer, clocks out and rushes to the elevator. 

To his surprise, the good-looking lawyer is there, holding his bag and humming as he waits for the elevator. 

"Working late again?" Minseok starts, a smile adorning his lips. Nice timing, the elevator arrives and both of them step inside.

"Yeah… hyung. can't help it, deadlines. Too absorbed in working. I didn't realize it was already this late." Jongdae shrugs, scratching the back of his ears because he doesn't know how to mask his embarrassment. His eyes scan how smart Minseok looks, sleek and formal in his black suit, white dress shirt, and tie. How many suits does he own? Jongdae suddenly feels underdressed since he is only wearing a t-shirt, ripped jeans and an oversized flannel shirt. 

"I know how you feel," Minseok replies, "I kept on reading and working on my case. When I saw the clock, it was already so late." Minseok looks up at Jongdae and gives a small smile, but then, the eye contact is broken when a loud tone rings from Minseok’s pocket. 

Neither of them says anything while Minseok checks something on his phone then pockets it again. Curiosity creeps Jongdae, does Minseok have other plans after work? A girlfriend, or boyfriend maybe? But he is hesitant. They just met yesterday. _It would be too personal to ask, right?_

"Sorry," Minseok says. Jongdae feels shy, caught red-handed staring at the lawyer. 

"You have anything after work?" 

Jongdae's mouth gapes open, not believing his ears. Did Minseok just ask him that? Did he imply that he is interested and indirectly ask for a date? Should he be honest, brave himself and ask this lawyer out… wait, wait, he shouldn't do that. Minseok is totally his type and all... _Jongdae,_ _you have been single for some time but_ _please don't make yourself look so desperate. It is just your second meeting with Minseok._

Minseok seems to sense his confusion. He clears his throat. "Sorry. I mean, some designers do freelance outside work right, do you have anything like that?" 

_Oh._ "Uh, nothing." Jongdae shakes his head. "I usually just collapse on the bed. Or watch something if I can't sleep. I have enough of designing in one day." 

_Jongdae, try harder. Why are you being so dumb like this? Impress him._

“Ah, I see,” Minseok chuckles. Jongdae is not sure if Minseok laughs because of his answer or because of how dumb he must have looked earlier. He asks back, “How about you… hyung?” 

“Me? Sometimes I go to the gym." Jongdae's mind immediately pictures the toned muscles Minseok must have under the suit and shirt. 

Minseok continues, "When at home, I usually feed my cat, Tan. Want to see her? She is really adorable." Jongdae nods and Minseok grins excitedly, unlocks his phone and shows the photos. Jongdae coos at the cute cat. She is just as adorable as her owner.

"I usually play with her then watch something… wait, did you say you watch something? What are you currently watching?” Minseok’s eyes widened in interest. It is so, so difficult to look away when someone looks at you like that. 

Jongdae’s mind goes blank. _What is that show I just started?_ He rummages his brain, trying to remember, but then the annoying ding interrupts his train of thought as the elevator door opens. 

_Damn. Why am I like this?_

“Sorry, I can’t remember, my mind is somehow still stuck on the latest project,” Jongdae apologizes, biting his lips. 

Minseok smiles easily, “Don’t worry too much about it. Let me know the next time we meet. Nighty night.” He pats Jongdae lightly on the shoulder and leaves. 

_Did Minseok just pat me? And why does my heart beat so fast?_

Jongdae steps out before the closing door shuts on his nose. That lawyer, Kim Minseok, is surely making his heart and mind a mess.

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

Since then, meeting Minseok is a common occurrence. 

Jongdae still works until late. Although he doesn’t have a fixed time to go home, for some weird cosmic universe reason, every night he bumps into Minseok on his way home. Through the elevator rides, he gets to know more about the attractive lawyer – that he works with three other lawyers with the surname Kim, which is why their law firm is called that way. Minseok has been in Seoul all his life (unlike Jongdae who came from Siheung). He has a younger sister, and he loves coffee. 

"Do you know there is this coffeeshop called EX'ACT nearby here? They make a really nice coffee, exact-ly my style," Minseok makes a pun on the word. Jongdae laughs at the joke. 

Jongdae decides to pay EX'ACT Cafe a visit during his lunch break. And Minseok is right, the cafe makes good coffee, exactly capable of making his mood better that day. 

Since knowing Minseok, Jongdae finds a new motivation for going to work every day. He knows that no matter how hard his day at work is, at the end of the day he will find the smiling and friendly lawyer, and the thought alone warms his heart.

As they become closer, it feels more comfortable – talking becomes easier. His tongue is not so tied up and he can share more things, laugh more freely… although the butterflies fluttering in his stomach are still there. It also helps that Minseok is a pleasant company to begin with, very warm and friendly, funny (although sometimes Jongdae doesn’t really get his jokes), accommodating to his rambles. 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

One client doesn't like his proposed design and complains on the phone, long enough Jongdae feels his ear is burning hot. Jongdae breathes in and out calming himself, he has to… until the client starts yelling profanities at him. Jongdae raises his eyebrows, still trying to hold it in. But the more he listens, the more it hurts, making Jongdae want to punch something. Seeing his reaction, Baekhyun quickly takes over the call. Antsy Jongdae waits beside Baekhyun as he apologizes and mollifies the client into a better mood.

He hangs up and gives a comforting smile to Jongdae. "Don't feel so bad about it, Jongdae. That client often engages our service and is always very whiny."

"But that doesn't justify the profanities, right." Jongdae frowns. The bad thing about being a designer is clients often see you as a magician that can magically make things happen. They don't know how much time Jongdae has put in to think of the ideas, plan things out and eventually work on the draft. Hearing the client cursing at him hurts.

"Yeah. She is rude as fuck," Baekhyun replies, also seems upset. "Anyway, just a tip: she always prefers more flashy designs. Maybe you can follow her request to change the color to shocking pink." 

"But that will make the design look ridiculous!" Jongdae complains. He had already planned the color palette to complement each other and that shade of pink would ruin the image he has in mind.

Baekhyun shrugs. "I understand. But sometimes you gotta please the client, man. Being too idealistic won't bring you the bucks."

"But…"

"Sorry about this Jongdae, but just do what she says. Make her happy. At least, when this is done, she won't bother you again." He puts one hand on Jongdae's shoulder and pats, consoling him. 

Jongdae sighs and returns to his computer, working on the revision. He puts on some music as he works, but it doesn't improve his mood.

He gets off work at 8.30 PM in a slump. He almost doesn't notice someone else besides him until he senses a tap on his shoulder, calling him back to reality.

"Jongdae-ya, the lift is here." 

"Oh." Startled, Jongdae turns his head at the person who tapped his shoulder. Minseok smiles warmly, and Jongdae already feels a portion of his bad mood melting away.

They step into the elevator. Minseok keeps glancing at him worriedly. "You okay? Any difficult client bothering you?"

Jongdae is surprised at how spot-on Minseok is. "Yeah. How do you know though? Are you a psychic? You know, can read minds and stuff."

"Yes, I am a psychic." Minseok laughs heartily. He looks at Jongdae with understanding. "Of course I know, my job requires me to deal with clients too. And not all clients are nice, there are nasty ones."

Jongdae nods in agreement. "Yeah, the client literally yelled profanities as if I am the worst degenerate when I didn't use the color she wanted. Ah mannnn..." he lets out a loud whine. Thank God there's only two of them in the elevator.

"There are always clients like that. Don't take it to your heart, okay? I'm sure you have done your best to accommodate their requests." Minseok is right. Not all clients are nice and agreeable, but Jongdae has done his best in every project he worked on. The way Minseok speaks is also calm and assuring, his gummy smile further improves Jongdae's mood. 

Jongdae feels much better already. His lips curl up in a smile. "Thank you, hyung." 

Minseok's smile widens and his face lights up. "Smile more, Jongdae-ya. It's so bright, the client will be delighted seeing you." 

Jongdae doesn't expect that. His cheeks heat up. "Hyungggg..." he whines, which makes Minseok laugh louder. 

It is really nice to be with Minseok. 

_If only we can spend more time together like this... not just during the elevator ride down._

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

Although they often meet at night, Jongdae doesn’t see Minseok in the morning when he clocks in for work, or during lunch hour when he goes down to grab lunch with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

But that doesn't mean Jongdae never tried to look for him.

That midday, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stand in front of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive so they can eat lunch and grab some food for their workaholic hyungs. Jongdae cranes his neck at The Kim's Law Firm office across the hallway. Thank God their office uses a glass door. He can spot several people inside the office, but Minseok can't be seen. _Is he going for lunch already? Or is he out for a meeting?_

"Looking for someone?" Baekhyun pokes Jongdae, making him yelp in surprise. Jongdae whines in response, lightly hitting the giggling account executive. 

"N-no… I'm just curious about the other offices on our floor..." Jongdae tries to stay calm and give an excuse, which totally fails from the way Baekhyun smirks playfully at him. He deflates, looking the other way.

"Guys, the lift is here," Chanyeol suddenly calls. 

Baekhyun cheerfully greets the people inside as the elevator opens, “Excuse us, ladies and gentlemen.” Some smiling back seem to recognize him. They squeeze inside the almost crowded elevator. 

Since then, Baekhyun just hasn't shut up. “Aside from our office, the 21st floor only has The Kim’s Law Firm and a new start-up company I forgot the name of,” Baekhyun explains. "The Kims are the oldest tenant on our floor. Last time Yixing hyung, Junmyeon hyung and I came over to their office to greet them as new tenants… and you know what? They really only have people with the surname Kim working there. Kim Minseok hyung is the most senior there as far as I know. The firm is owned by his father. There is Taeyeon noona, the only female there, then Kibum hyung, and the youngest is Jongin."

Jongdae just nods in silence, taking note of the too-much-information bits from his colleague. His mind automatically wanders to a certain cute lawyer in suits. Hopefully, he will get to see him tonight.

But probably today is not his lucky day. It is already 8 PM, but the baby-faced lawyer is nowhere to be seen in front of the elevator. Jongdae decides to wait a little longer, but even after 8:20 PM, Minseok still doesn’t show up. He checks The Kim’s Law Firm office, but to his dismay, the lights are already turned off and the door locked.

 _Maybe Minseok already went home._

The elevator opens and Jongdae steps in. It is empty and quiet, too quiet without Minseok. Jongdae can’t help feeling disappointment creeping in. 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

Minseok wasn’t there the following night either. And to make it worse, Jongdae has no way of contacting him. Why didn't he think of asking Minseok for his phone number? It would come handy in times like this.

Jongdae is growing anxious. _Did something happen to Minseok? Is he sick from working late every day?_ Jongdae prays this is not the case. 

Probably his disappointment shows too clearly on his face, because this morning Baekhyun asks, "Jongdae, you alright? Sick? Or anything?" 

Jongdae shakes his head. "No, I'm fine, why?" 

Baekhyun looks at him with concern. "Well, you are usually chirpy and smiley but today you are…" Baekhyun tilts his head, looking for the right word, "uh... different." 

Jongdae smiles, trying to assure the account executive, but Baekhyun doesn't seem too convinced. "Anyway Jongdae, if you have any problems, concerns, or worries with the clients and the projects, or anything, just tell me. I can help, you know." Baekhyun says, patting his shoulder encouragingly. 

"Thanks, Baekhyun." 

After checking his email, Jongdae notes that there are some revisions to be done today and new projects too. _Focus, focus._ Jongdae diverts the anxiousness and thoughts of Minseok away, drowning himself in his work, only stopping when someone pokes his shoulder. He pulls his earphones out, turning to see who just did that to him.

“Let’s go for lunch?” Chanyeol asks, tilting his head towards the door. Jongdae glances at his watch. Ah, no wonder his stomach is grumbling.

While waiting for the elevator, Jongdae sneaks a peek at The Kim's Law Firm. Still no Minseok in sight. Baekhyun clears his throat, shifting Jongdae's wandering eyes to him. "You seem to be very interested in The Kim's Law Firm," Baekhyun says casually, but somehow, Jongdae feels attacked. Baekhyun must have noticed. 

They enter the elevator, but even there, Baekhyun doesn't stop talking. "Can't blame you, they are all so attractive. So unfair," Baekhyun whines. 

"That's true." Jongdae blurts out without thinking. He feels Baekhyun's gaze observing him. Jongdae realizes Baekhyun must have baited him. Embarrassed, Jongdae looks away.

"Oho, your ears are so red," Baekhyun teases. Beside him, Chanyeol suddenly breaks into a coughing fit, trying to disguise his laughter. Jongdae wants to smack them. But there are other people in the elevator, he has to keep his cool. 

But at the same time, his curiosity grows. Why does Baekhyun seem to know much more about The Kim's Law Firm? He will ask him during lunch then. So when they are queueing to buy food, Jongdae braves himself to ask. "Baekhyun, you seem to know a lot about The Kim's Law Firm."

Baekhyun opens his mouth as if going to answer, but then looks left and right cautiously before answering. Chanyeol is queueing at a food stall quite far away. Baekhyun returns his gaze at Jongdae, his voice unusually soft. "I used to date Taeyeon noona." 

_Ah, no wonder._ "Oh, I see…" Jongdae says, about to continue asking but he notices a glimpse of pain in Baekhyun's eyes. "Sorry, that must have been a sore spot."

"No worries," Baekhyun shrugs. "It was in the past anyway. At least, we are happier in our own ways now." He smiles warmly as he looks back at Jongdae, then glances fondly towards Chanyeol. Ah, Jongdae gets the idea already. 

"Anyway, back to you." Baekhyun's smile turns playful. "Which one of the Kims do you have your eyes on?"

Jongdae flushes red. He coughs to mask his embarrassment but Baekhyun still keeps his eyes on him in interest. Realizing that his colleague won't leave him alone, he admits, "Uh, Minseok."

"Ahhh," Baekhyun grins knowingly. "He is a nice guy. How much have you progressed? Got his number yet?" 

"Gentlemen, what do you want to order?" 

Their conversation gets interrupted by the stall owner. They put in their orders, as well as take-outs for Junmyeon and Yixing, then make their way towards the table Chanyeol has saved for them with a tray of food in hand.

“Jongdae, you haven’t answered my question,” Baekhyun asks conspiratorially. Jongdae almost spits out the noodles in his mouth. He thinks Baekhyun would forget, but apparently, not. 

“What is this about?” Chanyeol asks, leaning in, curious. Jongdae wants to die in embarrassment. Having one colleague know about his office crush is bad enough, and now two? 

“Our newbie is in love~” Baekhyun sings-songs. Jongdae pouts, elbowing Baekhyun who happens to sit beside him, but that asshole just laughs louder. 

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows pique in interest. “With who?” 

“Jongdae, just say it,” Baekhyun prompts, mischief apparent in his eyes. 

Jongdae chews his lips. His ears and cheeks would be bright red by now, he knows it. He whispers, hoping the noise and ambient sound would drown his answer. “Minseok.” 

“Who?” 

Jongdae grows annoyed. “Ahh whyyyy are you making me do this?” he whines loudly, lips pursed into a thin line. Baekhyun and Chanyeol break into laughter right away. Jongdae has to lean away from Chanyeol’s spontaneous clapping – a habit Chanyeol has whenever he laughs. 

Baekhyun wipes a tear from his eyes. “It’s so fun to tease you,” he admits, still laughing. “You should see how you look just now, it’s soooo adorable.” 

“Guyssss..” Jongdae whines again, putting on a pout and the best puppy eyes he can muster, pleading them to stop. 

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol raises his hand in defeat. “We will stop.” 

Jongdae finishes his food in silence, listening to Chanyeol and Baekhyun beside him changing the topic, talking about computer games.

On their walk back to the office building, Baekhyun suddenly taps Jongdae on his shoulder. “Seeing how shy you were, I bet you haven’t even reached far in your advances. Sooooo, let me help you.” 

Baekhyun opens his wallet and takes something out, then closes it in Jongdae’s palm. Jongdae opens his hand. It’s a name card from The Kim’s Law Firm, Kim Minseok’s name, and contact info printed clearly on the white paper.

Jongdae’s eyes widen in surprise. It appears Baekhyun is nicer than he had thought, not just all teasing and joking. “Thank you, Baekhyun,” he says appreciatively.

“I did say just tell me if you need help with anything, right? You’re welcome.” Baekhyun winks and grins, leaving him to catch up with Chanyeol in front.

Jongdae looks at the name card Baekhyun had just given him. The urge to dial the number is so strong. He wants to ask how Minseok is doing – if he is fine and at work today...

… but at the same time, a seed of doubt starts to grow in his heart. What if Minseok is not interested in him? Did Jongdae unknowingly say something that hurt him, had he been avoiding Jongdae these past two days? What if Minseok finds Jongdae annoying? Recalling their conversations in the elevator so far, honestly, Jongdae didn’t feel he was particularly eloquent or interesting. He wants to burrow himself in the corner so badly.

 _How could I mess up so badly?_

Jongdae still has work to do though. 

_Okay, let’s worry about this later._

Pushing aside Minseok’s name card, his phone, and all the distractions from his mind, he returns his focus to the computer screen. He also plugs the earphones into his ears and plays some upbeat music to keep himself focused. One by one, he goes through the comments from the client and does the revision accordingly. He doesn’t realize how much time has passed until someone taps him on the back. 

“Jongdae, Jongdae.” Did someone call him? Jongdae takes off his earphones and turns at whoever was calling him.

Junmyeon’s face appears in sight. “Jongdae, are you done? Yixing and I are going off soon.” Jongdae looks to his left and right. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are nowhere in sight, probably have already left for home since it’s a Friday night. The lights in Yixing’s office are off and the owner is standing by the door, waiting. Jongdae groans inside, how long has he been working today? 

“Just a little bit more… Then I will send this to the client,” Jongdae replies. 

“Ah okay then, I won’t disturb you. Here’s the office key,” Junmyeon says, putting a key attached to a fancy-looking leather keychain on Jongdae’s desk. “I hope you don’t mind if we turn off the aircon. When you are done later, just switch off all the lights and lock the main glass door before you go. I have a spare key, so you can return this one to me on Monday.”

“Alright, hyung,” Jongdae takes the key and keeps it in his jeans pocket, smiling politely at his manager. 

“Night Jongdae, take care on your way home.” 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

The office becomes eerily quiet after his two bosses are gone. Jongdae finally finishes the revision and emails it to the client. He takes a look at his watch and… it is already past 11 PM. _Damn, is the bus still running at this time?_ He has to hurry. 

After turning off his computer, switching off all the lights as Junmyeon had requested, and clocking out, Jongdae locks the glass door. He can’t stay still when waiting for the elevator.

 _Why is it so slow today, out of all days?_ He is about to whine but then… 

“Jongdae?” 

The voice is so familiar, too familiar. 

Is it a dream? It is already late at night, is his mind having hallucinations? Jongdae turns his head, looking for the source of the voice. His eyes are fixed on the man behind him. 

That hairdo. The cat-like eyes. And his gummy smile. Jongdae misses him so much. 

"Minseok hyung!" 

"Miss me?" Minseok puts on a playful smirk. And to make it worse, today he’s not wearing his suit – it's held in his hand. His white dress shirt is hugging his body perfectly, the sleeves rolled to reveal strong arms. The tie is loose around his collar, the shirt slightly unbuttoned showing a glimpse of his collarbones. 

Jongdae finds it terribly sexy. And distracting.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Jongdae averts his eyes, his cheeks warm. Feeling Minseok's gaze still upon him, waiting for his response, he shyly nods. 

Of course, Jongdae misses him. He wants to say more, asking how he is, where has he been, why did he disappear for two nights, but is it going to be too personal? Jongdae sure likes Minseok but he doesn't know if Minseok has the same feelings. 

Shall he take the first step though? 

"It has been empty without you." Jongdae whispers, not sure if Minseok even can hear it. 

Apparently he does. "The lift?" Minseok asks with a playful expression on his face. Jongdae hums in agreement. Honestly, it is not just the elevator that is empty, his heart too. But he won't say that.

As if on cue, the elevator arrives and opens.

Stepping into the elevator, Minseok continues the conversation. "Hmm.. have you eaten, by the way?" 

Damn. Jongdae just realized the last meal he had was almost 12 hours ago. He is about to answer but one beat too late, his stomach already protests in a loud grumble. "Sorry." Jongdae looks away, unable to bring himself to look at Minseok after embarrassing himself over and over.

"Hey, it's okay." Minseok approaches him, meeting Jongdae's eyes. His gaze is soft and understanding. 

_Don’t look at me like that please, I want to melt into puddles._

"Are you rushing to go home?" his hyung asks.

Jongdae glances at the clock on his phone. It is already 11.35 PM now. "I probably have to take a cab home. I don't think my bus still runs at this time." Jongdae sighs. He has enough cash to take a cab, but he'd rather not waste money. He should not have stayed too long at work. "So… to answer you, nope, I am not rushing home." 

Minseok perks up enthusiastically. "Since you have time and are hungry, how about if we go for supper? I know a nice place nearby that’s open until late." 

Jongdae's eyes sparkle in delight. At this point, he will do anything to fill his empty stomach. "Okay. I'm in. I'm hangry."

Minseok bursts into laughter. "Hangry? Hungry and angry?" 

Jongdae nods and giggles in response. 

"I can see that you are hungry. But I hope you are not angry at me." Minseok's tone sounds more like a question than a statement. His eyes are filled with concern as if he is worried about Jongdae's answer.

_How could I be angry at you? Just seeing you gives me so much happiness._

Jongdae keeps his eyes on his sneakers as he replies. "No, it's… work stuff. And more... towards myself."

"Why?" 

_Because I am so incompetent that I have to keep working until so late._   
_Because I care about you so much, even though I don’t know how you feel about me._   
_Because I am too chicken to tell you this._

Jongdae looks up to meet Minseok's eyes and smiles slightly, dismissing his inner thoughts. "Never mind, it is not that important." 

The elevator ding distracts them, so Jongdae decides to change the topic. "Anyway, where is the place you mentioned earlier? I'm starving." 

Minseok turns left and Jongdae has to make quick steps to follow him. The lawyer opens a door that leads to the basement parking. Jongdae's eyebrows rise in confusion. "I thought you said the place is nearby? I assumed we would be walking." 

A car responds when Minseok clicks on the remote to unlock it. Jongdae's jaw drops upon seeing Minseok's car. It is nice, undoubtedly an expensive vehicle that he can only dream of having. But then he remembers Minseok's job. A lawyer must be paid really well to be able to afford this kind of car.

"Jongdae-ya, don't just stand there." Minseok calls, snapping Jongdae back to reality. He realizes he had been standing in front of the car dumbly. 

Getting inside the car, the interior of the car further fascinates Jongdae. The fluffy seat, the aroma of the car freshener… and the figures from an animated series decorating the dash, lots of them. 

"Meet my babies," Minseok says, beaming with pride. 

Jongdae recalls that Minseok likes a certain animated series, but he certainly doesn't expect this. He eyes the collection, mesmerized by the delicate figures, some are cute chibi versions, some even can bob their heads up and down. It amazes Jongdae how everything is arranged so neatly. "Wow" is the only thing Jongdae manages to say. 

Minseok giggles, making him look even younger. He buckles his seatbelt. "Shall we?" he asks, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. 

"Let's go," Jongdae replies after buckling his seatbelt. 

The car goes out to the side of the city Jongdae is not really familiar with. Minseok parks by the roadside. "We are here," he says, turning off the engine and then getting out of the car. 

The eatery they arrive at is a small shop, almost hidden among the other buildings. It is late at night but the place is still bright and bustling. Jongdae sees the Japanese words on the placard and hums in anticipation. He likes ramen, and is excited because of his hunger and also because he has never eaten here before. He lets Minseok order for him, trusting his hyung's taste. 

The waiter finishes taking their orders, leaving the two of them alone. Jongdae wants to say something to break the silence. Many questions collect in his mind, waiting to be spoken.

"Minseok hyung." 

"Yeah?" Minseok turns his head, his beautiful cat-like eyes fixing their attention on him. Jongdae gulps. 

"Where have you been?" Jongdae asks. "I didn't see you after office hours. Are you alright?" Jongdae tries to keep his tone and facial expression neutral, but it is hard to stop the heat from creeping up his cheeks with Minseok's eyes fixed on him, studying him. 

The lawyer sighs and leans closer. "One very annoying client was taking all of my attention the past three days, I had to stay and collect data until late at night. Jongdae-ya, I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me?" Minseok seems apologetic and sincere. 

"I see…" Jongdae responds. "And uh no, I just kind of noticed since I always end work so late." He eyes Minseok shyly. It is so embarrassing, his hand automatically goes behind his ears, scratching the non-existent itch.

If only Minseok wasn’t in front of him, Jongdae would have punched his fist into the air. Thankfully, Minseok's absence is not because of sickness. Not because Minseok is not interested in Jongdae. The worries that have been burdening him evaporate, his heart feels light and free. 

The device on their table buzzes, signaling that their orders are ready. Even though still on the tray, Jongdae can tell this ramen will be amazing. The steam coming out from the bowl smells savory, Jongdae can't wait to dig in. 

And he’s right, it tastes heavenly. Probably the best ramen he has tasted in his life. And seeing Minseok in front of him smiling makes it ten times better. Jongdae doesn't care about putting up a nice front and proper table manners, swooning and slurping the delightful dish. 

"This is so good," Jongdae says, happy and content. "Thank you for bringing me here, hyung." 

Minseok looks up from his finished bowl. "Anytime. I'm glad you like it." His gummy smile appears, and Jongdae feels he is up on cloud nine. 

Okay, now one more thing he needs. He already knows Minseok's number thanks to Baekhyun, but it would be best to get it from the man himself. Thinking about what would be the most subtle way to ask, Jongdae decides on this. "Call me again if you are going here or any other food place, hyung! I'll be happy to accompany you." 

Minseok smiles slyly. "And how do I call you if I don't have your number yet?"

_Damn. Minseok beat me to it._

But at least, now he has Minseok's number saved in his phone. 

"Where's your place, Jongdae-ya?"

"Hmm?" Jongdae looks up from his phone, pausing in his attempt to call for a cab. 

"It is very late already, and it will take more time to call for a cab, right?" Minseok raises one eyebrow playfully, leaning on his car. "It is only right since I was the one to keep you out so late." 

Jongdae can't believe his ears. Did Minseok just offer to drive him home? _What did I do this morning to hit the jackpots in one day?_

And that's how Jongdae ends up in Minseok's car again. The song playing on the radio is one that Jongdae knows – he can't stop humming and later singing to it. Once the song finishes, he hears Minseok clapping beside him. "Are you secretly an idol, Jongdae-ya? Your voice is so beautiful, I would worship you!" 

Minseok's complimenting him is not good for his heart. "Ah no, hyung, you praise me too highly." The car is dark but Jongdae is sure it is not dark enough to conceal the redness of his cheeks. "But thank you though."

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

"Is it here?" Minseok asks peering from behind the steering wheel, referring to the housing complex they are in. 

Jongdae recognizes his neighborhood, already seeing his house. But what catches him by surprise is the sight of his mother standing outside their house gate. Well, knowing how often she texts Jongdae without fail every weekday - asking if he is coming home from work yet and scolding him for working too hard, he should have known. His mother really does worry about him that much.

"Ah yes. Thank you so much, hyung. Good night." Jongdae quickly takes his belongings. 

Suddenly Minseok grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Wait, Jongdae, why the rush?" Minseok asks. 

"My mom." Jongdae checks his phone and damn, there are a lot of missed calls and messages from her. He forgot to turn off the silent mode. "She always worries and I forgot to tell her I'm coming home late today."

Minseok's grip on his hand loosens, which Jongdae takes as a cue to get out of the car, running to his mother. He throws his hands around his mother, hugging her, hoping to ease some of her worries. "Mom, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Dae-ya! I was so worried! You didn't even text or call, I almost thought you went missing." Jongdae doesn't mind the scolding and the light hits on his back, he knows deep inside she must be really concerned. 

"Mom, I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

He feels his mother's touch caressing the back of his head. "Thank God you are safe." 

Her attention shifts from him to the car. "Who is that?"

Jongdae follows his mother’s gaze and Minseok’s car is still there. He wonders, why hasn't Minseok left yet? "Oh, he is a friend from work." Jongdae senses warmth creeping up his cheeks again. 

He doesn't expect his mother to approach the car. _What is she doing?_ Panicking, Jongdae hurriedly catches up, worried that she might yell at Minseok or something worse. "Mom! He is a nice guy, don't scold him." 

Mrs. Kim waits in front of the car, waiting for the window to lower. But Minseok gets out of the car instead. Clearing his throat, he greets, “Good evening, Mrs. Kim. Sorry to keep your son out so late.”

“Good evening…” 

“I'm Kim Minseok,” Minseok introduces himself with a polite bow. As expected, his manners are full marks. Jongdae almost swoons. 

Pleased with Minseok, her expression softens. “Good evening, Minseok. Thank you for driving our Dae home. Please take care of him, okay?”

“Of course, Mrs. Kim,” Minseok nods. “Well, I should get going. It's nice seeing you. Good evening.”

Jongdae sends him off with a wave. When the car has disappeared from sight, his mother asks, “Is he your boss or something?”

“Uh no, but we work on the same floor.” 

A fond smile appears on Mrs. Kim’s face. “He is nice. I like him.” 

His mother is usually quite judgemental. Seeing her compliments about Minseok, Jongdae can’t help a smile forming on his face. And his mother is quick to see it. “You like him right?”

How many times must people make him blush today? Gosh. Shyly, he answers, “Yes.”

“Then go for your happiness, baby.”

“Oh my gosh, mom, really?” Jongdae can’t believe it. He always thinks his mother is supportive but more on the conservative side. 

The smile on Mrs. Kim’s face is gentle and understanding. “If he makes you happy and makes you become a better person, I will support you two. Bring him here again next time.”

Wow. “Thank you, mom.” He leans on his mother’s shoulder, truly appreciating her for being so supportive.

Jongdae is in bliss. Despite him having to work overtime, so many good things have happened today: Minseok is back, a supper date (if that could be called a date), and also his mother approving of them. 

Okay, so now for the follow-up part. He texts Minseok. “Hyung, thanks for the supper and for driving me home. Have you arrived home safely?”

The reply comes quickly. “Yeah. You're welcome.”

Jongdae decides to let out some TMI to make Minseok happy. “My mom likes you.”

“Oh really? That's nice.”

“Yeah, I'm surprised too. She is usually hard to please.”

Minseok replies. “I'm glad I made a good impression.”

But then another text follows. “How about you tho?”

Wait, what does he mean? Is Minseok hinting something? Confused, Jongdae types a question mark as a reply.

The next text from Minseok he sees almost makes his heart jump. “Do you like me too?”

What? Is this real? Minseok is asking if Jongdae likes him? “Oh my gosh”. He panics. His phone even falls out of his hands. It is a struggle to pick up his phone since his hands are shaking out of excitement. After a series of typing and deleting repeatedly, he sends a “yes”.

He beams upon seeing a reply from Minseok. “Me too ^^ I like you.”

“Omg”

“Yeah, for real.”

An idea pops into his mind. Minseok had been kind enough to bring him out for a nice supper and even drive him home. Tomorrow is a weekend, Minseok should be free, right? Jongdae types, “You free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

Jongdae doesn’t want to hope for too much. But he dares himself to ask anyway. “You wanna go out?” He also adds, “you treated me last night, so let me treat you in return”

The chat bubble shows that Minseok is typing. 

“Yes sure.”


	2. The Lawyer

Lawyers tend to work until late at night in their office.

Well, not all of them, probably most… except for Minseok. He hates staying up late at work. He would rather do it from home, accompanied by his cat Tan curling on his lap and a hot cup of handmade coffee. 

There is one more reason besides the comfort of his apartment: no one can bother him at home. 

At home, he is free from the latest discount or promotions Kibum tells him. What a shopaholic that man is... Minseok doesn’t know how the corporate lawyer does it, but Kibum manages to know every latest gadget released or deals at various eateries in town. Although Kibum is generally a nice colleague, Minseok tries to not talk to him that much because he can be pretty persuasive. _I want to save my money, thank you very much…_

For some reason, Taeyeon – their divorce lawyer, and the only female in their team – often asks him about the stuff she forgets. If she herself can’t remember, how would Minseok even know where she puts her lipstick? One thing he knows for sure, he doesn’t have any lipstick in his office room.

And lastly, he is free from never-ending questions their newbie Jongin asks. Not that Minseok doesn't like to help – he does and feels obliged to since they are both family lawyers, but sometimes he wishes Jongin would gain more confidence in himself and stop bothering Minseok in every single case he takes. 

Anyway, Minseok doesn’t really need to go to his office. He has the necessary stuff stored safely in his laptop and shelves at home. Most of the time, he prefers to meet clients outside, then go back to his apartment where he can work as late as he wants until he falls asleep without worrying about traffic jams on the road or having to lock up the office. 

However, that day changed his routine.

Minseok is sure he has a particular folder at home to refer to the case he is working on. But after ransacking his whole apartment ( _I have to tidy them up again later, urgh_ ) he can't find it. The other place he keeps documents is inside his office cabinet, so he has no choice but to drive to The Kim's Law Firm.

When he arrives on the 21st floor and pushes open the glass door, he is greeted by a familiar face, her brown hair nicely styled in waves. 

"Oh, Minseok. Good morning," Taeyeon greets, sarcasm lacing her words. 

Despite the not-so-warm greeting, Minseok smiles at her, sheepishly. Coming to work at 5 PM is not a good example but oh well, his father never enforces the 9 to 5 working hours in their firm anyway. 

"Taeyeon noona, good evening. Going off soon?" he asks, attempting to be friendly to his only female colleague.

Taeyeon nods, picking up her handbag and car keys. "Yeah. Going to meet Mr. Lee to get some documents then go off for dinner."

"Dinner with Mr. Lee?" Minseok asks. Occasionally, they serve their clients with coffee, lunch or dinner, but Minseok prefers to not do it too often. Some clients are spoiled, you treat them once they will ask for it again and again. Bastards. 

"Nah." Taeyeon shrugs. "With my husband." She perks up and taps her forehead, suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah, my case should be done in the next two days, I hope.”

“That's good.”

Taeyeon beams. “Since you are here, please help me to lock up later.” Her tone is much nicer, not sure if she is pleased by his compliment, or because she wants Minseok to do her a favor.

Minseok doesn’t mind though, he is not sure how long he will be in the office looking for that document anyway. “Alright, will do. Have everything you need?” Minseok asks, knowing her bad memory.

“Mm-hmm.” Taeyeon hums in agreement. “Okay then, I’m going off.”

“Have a nice evening, noona,” Minseok waves at her and resumes walking to his office room. The four desks joined in the middle of the room are empty as their usual owners Kibum and Jongin seem to be out. The lock turning and his footsteps are the only sounds in the office unit. The office is very peaceful, just the way he likes it. 

After peering through the Bantex folders on the shelves, Minseok picks several folders, slowly going through the contents one by one. _Where the hell is that document? Damn._

The room turns darker and darker as he searches. When it is too dark to read, he flicks the light switch on and keeps reading. Finally, he manages to find what he needs. Minseok stands up and stretches his body as he looks through the window. The sky has turned dark navy. Lights from the streets and other buildings around have come alive, illuminating the cityscape. 

_I better go home before the day turns later and I get trapped in the traffic._

Minseok secures the folder he needs inside his bag. His attention turns to the folders and documents scattered on the floor and covering his table. He sighs.

_Now to tidy up._

Picking up the folders one by one, Minseok arranges it based on dates, putting some on the shelves and the more confidential ones in his cabinet. He can't stand messes and dirt, especially in his own office. Because of this habit, people around him often say he has OCD. Minseok never thinks he needs to get checked, but maybe they are right.

Minseok backs away from the shelves, proud of the neatly arranged documents placed there now. Remembering Taeyeon’s request and after ensuring that no one else is in the office, he turns off the lights and locks the office. Nice timing, the elevator has arrived on this floor. 

But oh no, the door is closing. Can he make it?

“HOLD THE LIFT PLEASE!!” Minseok yells loudly, hoping that whoever is in the elevator is kind enough to wait for him. Minseok grabs his bag and quickly sprints to the door. 

He made it. _Thank you, whoever is holding the elevator._

“Which floor?” he hears someone asking, his voice sweet. 

“Ground floor please,” he answers, still catching his breath. “Thank you.” 

But when Minseok looks up to take a good look at the other man in the elevator, he almost can’t breathe again. 

The other man in the elevator is dressed in casual clothing, very simple and unassuming. Yet, something about him catches Minseok breathless. Probably his warm aura. Or his high and prominent cheekbones. His dark brown hair falls over his forehead, making his small face look soft. His lips curl up at the ends, reminding him of Tan's mouth. 

The thought makes his own lips curl up in a smile.

Probably to greet him, the man also smiles. Oh, God. It is so bright, his eyes turn into crescents with cute crinkles around it. He literally shines.

_Wow. Can someone this good looking be real?_

Minseok wants to get to know him. 

After a quick run-through of pick-up lines he can use, dismissing the ones that may sound creepy or weird, Minseok decides to start with a casual “Working overtime?” 

“Yeah,” the man replies, glancing at him shyly. “Same like you, it seems.” 

Oh? Minseok doesn’t expect the other man to take his bait and reply in such a way, making him laugh in delight. “Well, I’m a lawyer, and we always work overtime.” 

He turns to look at the cute young man. “How about you? I have never seen you before.” And Minseok is not lying. This is his first time seeing him. Is he an intern somewhere? Or a guest? 

The young man gulps. “I’m a designer. I just started working here.”

No wonder. Minseok raises his eyebrows in interest. “Oh really?” he asks, indirectly prompting the other man to spill more. He really wants to know more about the other man.

“I work at Lay Studio,” he answers, his eyes beaming with pride.

Lay Studio. Isn’t that the design agency across the hallway on the same floor, owned by Yixing? Minseok briefly remembers the sweet owner with double dimples and also his fashionable manager, Junmyeon. Both are pleasant young men, very hardworking and good looking too. Up until two months ago, Minseok has met them several times - especially when he had to work late. This was before he purchased the apartment unit he is staying at the moment.

“Ah, Lay Studio. We are on the same floor then. How are Yixing and Junmyeonnie? I hope they are not working themselves to the bone.” 

The young man shrugs. “Oh, you know them? They are still in the office.” 

“Ah, such workaholics.” Minseok frowns, silently worried for his two acquaintances. “You are still young, don’t follow those two. Better to spend your youth on the more exciting stuff.” Minseok adds with a grin.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replies, smiling softly. 

Now Minseok is really curious. Young man, what’s your name? He extends his hand and introduces himself. “I’m Kim Minseok by the way, from The Kim’s Law Firm.”

The man extends his right hand in return and shakes his hand. “I’m Kim Jongdae. Nice to meet you, Minseok-ssi.” 

They share the same surname huh. He decides to be a bit mischievous. "Oh, we are both Kim! Interested in joining our firm?" His father’s law firm is so self-explanatory, there are many Kims working there. He means it as a joke, but Jongdae seems startled and starts rambling about how he has just started working there. It’s so cute. Minseok likes teasing him, even throwing a little wink, making Jongdae even more flustered. 

The elevator dings and the door opens. _Ah, why is the elevator ride go by so fast this time?_

Minseok walks out, waving his hand, trying to make a joke. “How do lawyers say goodbye? We'll be suing ya!” 

Jongdae stands there gawking, trying to process the joke. Minseok chuckles, “Anyway, I’m going off first. Nice meeting you, Jongdae! Take care on your way home!” 

He is bouncing on his feet on the way to his car. Probably starting today, he will be a little bit more diligent about coming to the office.

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

"It's rare to see you in the office, Minseok hyung." 

Minseok turns to see who’s talking to him. It's 2 PM and no one seems to be in the office except him and their youngest Jongin, who is looking at him with such delight. "Hyung, I thought since you moved to your new apartment, I would never see you ever again."

Minseok sighs. Did he really come that seldom to the office for his colleagues to make such a dramatic statement? "Jongin-ah, don't say that as if I'm going to disappear or something. Don’t we still see each other during our monthly meetings?" 

"But it's nicer to see you more often hyung," Jongin replies with a small shy smile. It warms Minseok's heart. Probably he will be nice and help oversee Jongin's case today.

Hours pass with Minseok trying to clear some of his own workload while answering Jongin's questions. Soon, he finds himself glancing at the clock and the glass door. It should be off office hours now. 

"Hyung, I'm going off first. Thanks a lot for today," Jongin grins and excuses himself, leaving the office all for Minseok.

Minseok stands up once in a while to take a peek at who’s coming out of Lay Studio. Then he sees two familiar figures - Baekhyun and Chanyeol, both with helmets in their hands, chatting loudly while waiting for the elevator. He scrunches his face trying to see if there is anyone else with them, but there's no one else. The elevator door opens and the hallway is quiet again.

7 PM turns into 8 PM but there is no sign of another person coming out of Lay Studio. Where is that cute designer?

He decides to lock up his office and wait in front of the elevator. About half an hour of distracted reading and playing on his phone, finally he notices that someone else is getting out of Lay Studio. To his delight, it is Jongdae. He looks cute with an oversized red checkered flannel shirt over his white t-shirt and jeans. 

"Working late again?" Minseok starts with a warm smile. Nice timing, the elevator arrives and both of them step inside.

"Yeah… hyung. Can't help it, deadlines. Too absorbed in working. I didn't realize it was already this late." Jongdae shrugs, scratching the back of his ears. Minseok sees more and more similarities between Jongdae and a cat, holding himself back not to coo.

"I know how you feel," Minseok replies, "I kept on reading and working on my case. When I looked at the clock, it was already so late." It is a tiny little lie. Nevertheless, Minseok looks up at Jongdae and gives him a small smile. But then, suddenly his phone alert rings.

 _Ah, when the mood is just nice…_ Minseok sighs, unlocks his phone and reads the latest message. Apparently, his client has just sent over the documents he requested. Well, he has all the time to check it later. He pockets it back and returns his attention to the other man in the elevator. 

"Sorry," Minseok says. He briefly notices the pink blush on Jongdae's cheeks. Maybe Jongdae does have an interest in him too. Feeling mischievous, he asks, "You have anything after work?" 

Jongdae's mouth gapes open, his eyebrows tilt up very cutely like an anime character. Maybe he was too forward. Clearing his throat, Minseok quickly thinks of a way to make this less awkward. Ah, he remembers some designers take up additional jobs for extra income. "Sorry. I mean, some designers do freelance outside work, right? Do you have anything like that?" 

"Uh, nothing." Jongdae shakes his head. "I usually just collapse on my bed after work? Or watch something if I can't sleep. I have enough of designing in one day." 

“Ah, I see,” Minseok chuckles. Jongdae is really really cute without even trying, his unintentional pout and all. He asks back, “How about you… hyung?” 

Minseok proceeds to share about his usual gym visit. He notices that Jongdae's eyes widen in admiration… or is that thirst? And since Jongdae reminds him of a cat so much, he decides to show his treasured Tan. Seeing Jongdae cooing and grinning makes Minseok feel all warm and fluffy inside.

"I usually play with her then watch something… wait, did you say you watch something? What are you currently watching?” Minseok asks. It would be nice if they also share the same taste. 

“Sorry, I can’t remember, my mind is somehow still stuck on the latest project,” Jongdae apologizes, biting his lips. 

_Jongdae, why are you so flustered? It is no big deal._ Minseok smiles easily, “Don’t worry too much about it. Let me know the next time we meet. Nighty night.” He pats Jongdae lightly on the shoulder as he leaves, hoping to ease him from stress and whatever burden he carries. 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

No matter how his day goes, the many client meetings he has to attend and cases in hand, Minseok always makes time to come to his firm. Just to get a glimpse of that cat-like young boy with the sunshine smile. And to possibly help him get through the beginning of his working life. 

Transitioning from a student to a full-time working adult is not easy, Minseok has been there. Having his mentor there, listening and guiding him helped a lot, so he wants to pass it on. That's what Minseok has been telling himself - other than finding more chances to know more about Jongdae. 

Something about the young designer attracts him like a magnet to iron. Their industry is very different but somehow it is very comforting to be with him. Minseok listens to whatever rambles Jongdae has about his day at work, about the antics of his colleagues Baekhyun and Chanyeol, admiration towards Yixing's works, Junmyeon's fashion, also the things he is working on that is not too confidential for him to share. Sometimes, Jongdae shares a little about himself: that he likes reading comics and watching animated series (much to Minseok's inner fanboy delight), listening to music… Jongdae also likes to visit cafes and pop-up exhibitions for inspiration. When Jongdae is not in a good mood, Minseok tries his best to cheer him up. 

Jongdae is the epitome of sunshine, full of enthusiasm, overflowing with natural charm and aegyo. Minseok just can't get enough of him. Seeing such positivity after a tiring day at work makes him feel recharged.

Soon his colleagues notice the change in him. 

"Minseok-ah, usually you don't like coming back to the office after meeting the clients or the court," Kibum asks when he opens the glass door. "Did you leave something behind?"

"Why can't I? I want a change of pace," Minseok shoots back lightly, not wanting to reveal that the reason is a certain designer working next door. 

Kibum notices the cheeriness and small smiles on Minseok's face, even humming as he goes through his paperwork. "You sure you are okay? You meet a pretty client? Or you win a lottery? Or something?"

"Kibum, seriously?" Minseok raises his eyebrows, slightly annoyed since Kibum is distracting him from his reading.

Kibum cackles a bit. "You seem… happier." 

On another occasion, Taeyeon catches him glancing at the glass door for the nth time. 

At first, she dismisses it, but then one day she’s had enough. "Minseok, if there is something you want next door, just go get it," Taeyeon says. "Just don't ask me to do it."

Of course, not. Minseok knows Taeyeon and Baekhyun were together for a while. He does not know what went wrong, they seemed happy – but probably something quite bad happened to make his female colleague so bitter towards the account executive. "Nah, it's nothing, noona." 

"Really? You have been glancing in that direction way too often." Taeyeon closes her laptop and proceeds to observe the other lawyer. "I don't want to probe into your personal matter but just approach whoever it is and talk to them. Kim Minseok, you are a man. Grown-up man. Not some highschooler having their first crush."

Minseok gulps. How did Taeyeon notice that? Women are scarily perceptive. 

Or has he been too obvious about his interest? 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

Minseok's routine has changed ever since he met Jongdae. Waking up, feeding and playing with Tan, doing his work at home in the morning. Then off to meeting clients or hitting the gym (usually gym visits are at night but he shifted it so he is freer at night), coming to the firm late afternoon, doing some more work, and meeting Jongdae after.

However good things must come to an end. 

It starts with a new case in hand. A mother requests help for divorce and child custody because her husband has been abusing her and the child. Divorce is not his specialty, but Taeyeon has her hands full and Jongin is still inexperienced. Considering the husband is someone quite high-profiled, Minseok takes over. 

What Minseok doesn't expect is how clueless his client is. After scheduling appointments, Minseok has to personally come over, help her find data, sort out the documents and evidence needed. So much time is spent looking into her archives. To make it worse, her things are unorganized – he can't stand the mess. 

When Minseok has the chance for a break, he peeks at his watch. The sight makes him frown. Considering that he has to drive, the possible jam on the road, and the fact that Jongdae usually gets off work around 7 or 8 PM, he will not make it. 

He takes out his phone, intending to tell Jongdae not to wait for him. But as he scrolls through the contact list, the realization hits him - he doesn't even have Jongdae's number yet. 

Damn. 

All those times they met each other, all the chances he had… Why didn't he think of asking Jongdae for his number? Cue facepalm. He has flirted before and he can get numbers pretty easily, but why is it different this time? 

Was it the short yet enjoyable time in the elevator? The sense of familiarity from meeting Jongdae every weekday? Has he unintentionally grown emotionally attached to the designer - until not meeting him makes him feel like he is missing something? 

The next day, Minseok promises himself to work better. Who knows, maybe he can finish faster and see Jongdae after work.

To his dismay, things drag beyond his expectation. The client keeps asking him things. He understands that she wants to help and settle the divorce as soon as possible, but sometimes she is being unhelpful instead. Because she hires his service, Minseok has no choice but to patiently deal with her. 

Minseok groans inside, why can't things just go well with this case? 

_Jongdae, I'm sorry I can't see you again tonight._ He can't type it out and send it, but Minseok still wishes it will reach him somewhat.

Hopefully, Jongdae is not mad at him.

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

With the paperwork and necessary support documents ready, Minseok helps his client file for divorce and also for a temporary court order for child custody. The next process is to serve her spouse about the divorce and provide the proof to the court. Not wanting to waste any more time, Minseok gets everything done. 

Earlier, Minseok had passed the document to the spouse's secretary. Getting a response back from him would take time since he is currently away for a business trip. Minseok refuses to think whether it is a real trip or just a cover, but whatever. 

The other thing to be done is to wait for the court to process. Finally, Minseok can breathe. For now.

Although it is past 7 PM, Minseok rushes to the office anyway in hopes of finding Jongdae. The elevator door opens to two people he recognizes.

"Minseok hyung, long time no see!" Baekhyun greets first. 

Minseok smiles politely. "Oh, Baekhyunnie, Chanyeollie... How are you?"

"Normal, as usual… Well, where have you been?" Baekhyun tilts his head, curious. This makes Minseok slightly nervous, knowing that he is being studied. 

"Cases, as usual... Why?"

"Someone is looking for you."

Minseok narrows his eyes. Who is it?

Baekhyun keeps a playful smirk on his face. "Well, you know who it is. Anyway, Yeolie, I’m hungry, let’s go get dinner!! See ya, hyung."

The taller one stumbles when the account executive suddenly pulls him inside the elevator. "Okay, okay!" Chanyeol briefly nods at Minseok as he passes. "Goodbye, hyung."

Minseok shakes his head. What a raucous young couple. As he makes his way to his office, he notices that the light at Lay Studio is still on. It means Jongdae and the rest are still there.

With his case done for now and nothing else to do, Minseok plops on the sofa and rests, randomly browsing on his phone while glancing at the glass door. Thankfully, he has already eaten something for dinner. Then his thought wanders to Jongdae. Has he eaten yet? Or is he working his ass off? 

He sees someone coming out, but apparently it is Junmyeon and Yixing. The light is still on though, and he doesn't remember seeing Jongdae go out. Minseok briefly peeks at his watch. It is past 9 PM already. 

He can hear Junmyeon's worried voice from the hallway. "I feel bad leaving Jongdae alone, will he be okay?"

Yixing assures him. "Jun, he is an adult already, don’t worry so much. You already told him to lock up and everything right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, the lift’s here, let’s go."

So… Jongdae is still inside. 

After some more browsing on social media and news sites and watching a new episode of an animated series, Minseok glances at the time. Damn, it is already 10 PM. The urge to go across the hallway to check on Jongdae is high, but Minseok is worried. What if Jongdae is angry at him? 

Okay, he will wait for Jongdae to finish first before showing himself. His formal wear feels restricting after so many hours, so Minseok takes off his suit and loosens his tie. He walks around, cleans up his already squeaky clean office, even doing push-ups – basically trying to find things to do. But by the time it is almost 11 PM, Minseok can’t take it anymore. He decides to lock his office and wait by the elevator. 

Finally, the person he has been waiting for comes out. Jongdae looks really out of it - he doesn’t even notice Minseok behind him. He calls softly, “Jongdae?” 

Jongdae turns his head. "Minseok hyung!" 

Those sparkly eyes. Those cute lips. That fluffy hair. Gosh, Minseok misses him so much. 

But does Jongdae miss him? 

"Miss me?" 

Jongdae doesn't answer immediately, and his voice is so faint Minseok almost can’t hear it. "It has been empty without you."

So Jongdae had been missing him. And Minseok totally does miss the way Jongdae checks him out shyly and becomes all flustered afterward. 

Since it's Friday night, Minseok wonders if Jongdae is open for a date. He picks a safe way to start. "Hmm.. have you eaten, by the way?" 

Jongdae looks startled – Minseok can already guess that the younger one hasn’t even eaten even without the loud grumble. "Sorry." Jongdae looks away, blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay." _Why must Jongdae apologize anyway? It's no big deal._ "Are you rushing to go home?" 

Jongdae checks his phone, then sighs about missing his last bus. "So… to answer you, nope, I am not rushing home." 

Nice timing! "Since you have time and are hungry, how about if we go for supper? I know a nice place nearby that’s open until late." _Jongdae, please accept, please accept, please accept..._

Jongdae's eyes grow wide in excitement. "Okay. I'm in. I'm hangry."

 _Hangry? Really, Jongdae?_ Minseok bursts into laughter. "Hangry? Hungry and angry?" 

Jongdae nods and giggles in response. 

"I can see that you are hungry. But I hope you are not angry at me." Minseok means every word he says. Disappearing suddenly without saying anything can be considered a dick move. He really hopes Jongdae is not upset.

Jongdae keeps his eyes on his sneakers as he replies. "No, it's… work stuff. And more... towards myself."

"Why?" 

Jongdae looks up to meet Minseok's eyes and smiles slightly. Minseok recognizes that smile - a smile that hides something. "Never mind, it is not that important." 

_Wait, Jongdae. I don't mind. Really. Tell me what's bothering you._

He is about to say it out loud but the elevator ding interrupts him. 

Jongdae looks at him expectantly. "Anyway, where is the place you mentioned earlier? I'm starving." 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

If Minseok has to die tomorrow, he is ready because he just had the best night of his life.

Their little supper at the ramen shop turned out to be eventful. Minseok got to explain himself and apologize for missing for two days. Thankfully Jongdae was not upset about it… and did not bat an eye at the many figures he had on his car dash. Working as a lawyer makes Minseok quite self-conscious of letting out his inner fanboy. He is glad to find someone who doesn't mind that side of him and doesn't judge.

Seeing Jongdae inhale ramen was quite a sight. People say the easiest way to someone's heart is through their stomach, and Minseok finds it's true. Through some flirty exchanges after dinner, he finally managed to get Jongdae's number. 

He didn't expect to see Jongdae's mom though. Although at first, he was a bit horrified and ready for some motherly tirade (for bringing her son home so late), he was pleased to find that Mrs. Kim was not upset at him. If he gained anything from meeting his mother, Minseok found where Jongdae's good genes came from. 

Minseok has just reached his apartment when his phone vibrates. His heart skips a beat upon reading the name of the sender. 

“Hyung, thanks for the supper and for driving me home. Have you arrived home safely?”

Minseok types. “Yeah. You're welcome.”

The reply comes quickly from Jongdae. “My mom likes you.”

Wow really? That's a plus. 

“Yeah, I'm surprised too. She is usually hard to please.”

Minseok is thankful to hear that. Getting the mother's approval is a good start. “I'm glad I made a good impression.” 

He is curious about what Jongdae thinks of him though. Jongdae has been nice, pleasant and polite - Minseok wants to know if he is not reading the signs wrongly. He types, “How about you tho?”

He receives a question mark as a reply.

Oh goodness. Seems like Minseok has to spell it out for him. "Do you like me too?" He presses the send button and anxiously waits for Jongdae's reply.

Jongdae is seen typing and typing. Minseok almost thinks of the worst-case scenario of Jongdae sending him a long paragraph of rejection - but his heart melts at the three-lettered word “yes”. The power that word holds.

“Me too ^^ I like you.”

“Omg”

Minseok cackles. Jongdae is too cute. “Yeah, for real.”

His heart swells upon reading the next message. "You free tomorrow?”

Jongdae is asking him for a date. A date. All the hard work in the past few days has been rewarded so handsomely. Minseok can't wait for tomorrow to start.

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

## Epilogue

 _That looks too formal_ , the voice in Minseok's head lectures him when he puts on a shirt and slacks in front of the mirror. He tosses it to the bed and finds something else in his wardrobe. 

He is hitting 30 soon, but why is he fretting over what to wear like some teenagers on their first date? It has been months since he and Jongdae got together. However, Minseok still has a mini panic when getting ready and picking an outfit for the date. He wants to look good for the person he cherishes a lot. 

After some more discarded clothes, he decides on a simple white shirt and a matching beige cardigan. He puts the unused clothing back into the wardrobe. Looking at the mirror one last time, he tidies up his fringe that he lets down today - opting for the soft boyfriend look instead of his usual prim look - and gathers his hand to a fist. _Hwaiting! I can do this._

His phone vibrates and the message from Jongdae says "See you! I’m so excited.” 

Alright, Minseok better get himself at the meeting point before Jongdae has to wait any longer.

A few minutes later, he drives his car to the bus stop where Jongdae usually takes his bus home from after work. He spots Jongdae waving excitedly and slows down, letting Jongdae into the car. He looks stunning with his hair swept behind, wearing a dark navy sweater that fits his body instead of the oversized flannel shirt he usually wears to work. 

Minseok smiles at him, “Have you been waiting long?” 

“No, I’m just early,” Jongdae replies enthusiastically. He plops on the passenger seat beside him then buckles the seatbelt. "Have you eaten breakfast, hyung?" 

Minseok shakes his head. Jongdae takes out a paper bag and passes it. "Something to fill your stomach a bit… There's an egg sandwich and a ham and cheese sandwich. I will eat the one you don't want."

How lucky is Minseok to have such a thoughtful boyfriend? "I will take the ham and cheese one. Thanks, Jongdae-ya." 

After taking a bite of the sandwich, Minseok asks, “So, where are we going today?”

There is a flash of mischief in Jongdae’s eyes. “Secret.” He checks his phone for the maps and directs Minseok. “Go straight then turn left.” 

\---❅✏️☆✏️❅---

Some turns later, he directs Minseok to stop in front of a place he has never been to before. Minseok’s eyes widen upon seeing the signage that is shaped like cute paw prints. 

“A cat cafe?” Minseok has heard about cat cafes before - a coffee shop that allows cats to roam inside and lets the visitors play with the cats. He is curious about it but has never had the chance to go.

Jongdae smiles shyly. “I know you love coffee and cats, so I figured I should bring you to a place that has both your favorite things.” 

_It’s more than just two things I love. There’s three in total, including you._

The two of them step inside the cafe. There is a glass panel separating the counter and the main interior. After ordering coffee and some snacks to go along with the drinks, the waiter directs them to take off their shoes and sanitize their hands, then into the sitting area.

The interior is painted in warm colors, matching the wooden parquet floor. It is warmly lit with ambient lamps combined with sunshine that passes through the glass window. Fixed on the walls, there are some wooden bars, tunnels, boxes and other things for the cats to play with, with more toys and tunnels gathered in the center. Cushions of various colors and low coffee tables are arranged in twos and fours. 

Jongdae spots an empty table by the window and nudges his hyung to let him know. As they walk there, an American shorthair cat comes over and rubs its head on Minseok’s leg. Minseok immediately squats down, cooing at the cat while petting it. The cat leans to his touch, making him grin wider. 

Suddenly, he hears a camera shutter sound. He turns towards Jongdae who is openly taking his photo. Minseok pouts. “Tell me if you want to take a photo! I’m not ready.” 

“Okay, come, get in position then." Minseok takes the cat in his hand and cradles it, smiling widely for the camera. Jongdae smiles upon seeing the result and shows it to his hyung. 

"This is nice," Minseok is satisfied with the result. "Send it to me later! You hold this cat too so I can take a photo of you." 

The cat is moved to Jongdae's hands but she keeps squirming in his arms, so Jongdae lets her down. The disappointment is clear in his eyes since the cat walks away and doesn't come back. 

"Don't fret. There's still a lot of fish in the sea, I mean cats in this cafe," Minseok tries to cheer his pouting boyfriend.

"How about we take a selfie instead?" he offers. The cafe interior is quite aesthetic and will make a nice background. 

"Okay. Here?" Jongdae asks, pointing to the table they are sitting at. The spot is brightly lit by natural lighting that Minseok personally likes. He opens the camera app and tries to find a good angle. Jongdae smiles, his hand automatically goes up to make a v sign.

Click.

Another photo, another beautiful memory with Jongdae. The thought warms his heart. 

Since their food and drinks has yet to arrive, Minseok decides to sit and observe while Jongdae goes to explore the cafe. Jongdae picks up a tickle toy. A munchkin cat nearby looks up and tries to pounce on it. Her little paws make her movements very cute. It makes Jongdae laugh gingerly. His already curvy lips upturns more, reminding Minseok of the ":3" emoji. Minseok had thought he'd never see that sight outside anime but there it is - on his cat-like boyfriend. 

A Persian cat jumps to their table. Minseok reaches out and strokes his long white fur. His brown eyes are really pretty. 

"Your eyes look like a cat's" Jongdae has returned, now looking at him with interest.

"Is it a compliment?" Minseok asks curiously. 

Jongdae gazes first at the cat, then at Minseok, and nods eagerly. "Cats have pretty eyes." Minseok doesn't expect those simple words to have such an effect on him - he feels warmth creeping up his cheeks.

The designer extends his hand to touch the cat too. To his delight, the cat relaxes and purrs, not running away this time. 

"One iced americano, one affogato, and 2 pancakes." 

"Oh thank you!" Minseok replies appreciatively, taking the cat in his arms to make space for the cups and the plates. 

The cat wiggles and stretches himself to reach the plate. "No. No. Don't touch, okay?" Minseok scolds the cat gently, pulling his paws away from the table. 

The staff laughs and opens her arms. "Snowy, come here so they can eat." Minseok wants the pretty cat Snowy to stay. But it will be hard eating with a cat in his hands, so he lets Snowy go. 

"Sorry if he troubles you," the staff apologizes, cradling Snowy in her arms for a while before putting him down to play with the other cats.

"No worries," Minseok says with a smile.

Minseok eyes the pancakes first. It looks cute, shaped like a cat head with a face drawn with chocolate sauce. Minseok feels bad cutting it apart and eating it. 

"Mmmm it's so good!" Jongdae exclaims with food still in his mouth. That is one bad eating habit but Minseok lets it off because seeing Jongdae eating is just so cute. Curious because of Jongdae's reaction, Minseok cuts a small portion and he agrees. "It's so fluffy! Very sweet too."

They continue to savor the pancake. Minseok almost doesn't notice a Russian Blue cat plopping on their table. He would dismiss it as an ordinary sight at a cat cafe… until he realizes the cat is awfully close to his cup and licking at the affogato. _Just when I plan to let the ice cream melt first… the cat gets to taste it first._

"Hyung, what's wrong… oh." Jongdae notices the cat and quickly pulls her away from the cup. The small cup almost gets stuck on her face. It is a hilarious sight - except a portion of the drink is already gone. 

"What should we do…" Although Minseok likes cats, hygiene is still important.

Jongdae stands up from his seat. "Let me see if we can get a new one or something." He approaches the girl staff from earlier and explains the situation. 

"I'm really sorry about this." She apologizes again while placing a new cup of affogato on their table. "Hope it doesn't ruin your experience." 

Well, the incident is not something that she can prevent either… "No, no, it's fine. I just didn't expect it." Minseok replies calmly, adding a smile to reassure the staff.

Once the staff leaves, Jongdae is looking at him worriedly. "Hyung, is it really okay? I'm sorry about the drink." 

"Jongdae-ya, don't look at me like that. It's not a big problem, really. I was just stunned that the cat suddenly drank from my cup." He laughs upon recalling the chaos earlier. 

It makes Jongdae's face light up again. "Let's finish our food and drinks and then play with the cats."

Cats of various breeds walk around. Minseok recognizes Snowy, now sitting on another desk being petted by a family. The naughty Russian Blue cat earlier is dozing on the shelves. A Scottish Fold approaches Jongdae and he takes the kitten in his arms, stroking her back. The cat looks content and a smile forms on Jongdae's face.

Seeing Kim Jongdae outside of work, smiling, laughing freely like this, Minseok wishes he can stop time and just stay in this moment.

Hours go by fast. Minseok is about to pay but Jongdae stops him. "Last time you paid for our dinner. Just let me pay since today you drove us today."

Minseok makes a mental note to arrange for another date to return the favor. "Thanks a lot for today. I never had so much fun." It is something he has never done before. He is glad to experience it and make memories with someone he cares about.

"Thanks for coming and letting me bring you here." Jongdae's smile is so bright. "And… Hyung… Thank you for liking me and saying yes."

"Jongdae-ya, no need to say thank you. You're really adorable, you know? You're nice, polite, thoughtful…" Minseok can really go on and on about how amazing Jongdae is.

Jongdae's cheeks start to flush pink again. "I'm still young and inexperienced... but I will do my best to be a good partner for you."

"No need to worry about being a good partner - you already are. Just be yourself, Jongdae-ya. I'm so happy to have you."

Jongdae nods shyly. A soft smile forms on Minseok's face. He will now say it - the three magic words that sums up all his feelings, "I love you."

"Thank you so much, hyung. I love you too."

Jongdae grins, letting his hyung take his hand in his. It's warm and nice, just like his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please leave a kudo and maybe some comments if you enjoy this~
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
